HATE
by inyourdreams259
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and YOU HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE. To make things WORSE you've moved AGAIN and have to start your life over AGAIN at some shitty high school. AU/Humanstuck. Rated T for, like everything else here, Karkat's mouth


**(A/N: I wrote this last night and if I get good reviews, I'll continue.)**

** Disclaimer: I am not Hussie**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate your life. Not just your life though. Nope, the fun doesn't stop there. You hate everyone, everything, and especially yourself for that matter.

You're just this giant ball of fucking hate.

To makes matters worse, you just moved for the umpteenth million time in your life and have to start all over. Again. It was like your life was an unbelievably shitty video game that automatically restarted whenever you got to the next level. Though it's not like you haven't dealt with this before. It's a vicious cycle. Dad gets relocated, you have to move, you finally get settled, and then Dad gets relocated. AGAIN. It's been like this for the last six years of your pathetic life.

School is always the worst part of these moves. If it wasn't obvious, high school falls under 'everything' in the hate category. You knew it was just a waste of time and it would be better if you were homeschooled. Like always, Dad would get relocated AGAIN, and this school would be nothing but a faint memory.

That's why you knew that attempting to make friends was completely and utterly useless. It's not like they'd even remember you after you were out of their lives for good. By now you'd learned it was better to just not let people in or give them the chance to be your friend. If you keep people out, they can't get in and hurt you, simple as that. Who cares about stupid things like sitting alone at lunch or hanging out with yourself? That shit didn't matter. For now you'd just be a face in the halls that would eventually vanish from everyone's minds.

That was just how things worked.

Or, so you thought.

"You okay back there?" Your dad, or as you call him Crab-dad, called from the front seat. You grunt in displeasure as he turns the next street in your old beat up Volkswagen. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Great," you mutter with as much sarcasm humanly possible. He frowns, but you really don't give a fuck. You look out the window to see brown leafs coat the suburban streets and crunch under the tires. It was like summer had gone out the fucking door with out as much as a fucking good bye. The sky was a hideous gray, much like your mood at the moment.

"Okay, we're here!" Crab-dad announces and you pull up into the driveway. You get out of the car without even a glance at your new home. It wasn't even a home really, it was more like hotel. Temporary, like everything else in your fucking life.

You pop open the trunk and drag you two suitcases out. The routine is so customary you almost wanted to gag.

As you rolled the porch stairs, you allowed yourself to look at your temporary settlement. It was an ancient looking two story house painted muck brown with olive green outlines. Not the most attractive. But something was oddly farmiler about this place.

Okay, freakily farmiler.

"You like it?" Crab-dad asks and you're too confused to give him the usual glare. Why do you know this place?

He rings the doorbell. What the fuck? Why would you need to ring the door bell?

Then it hits you.

"Shit dad is this-"

"KARKITTY!" You're tackled to the wooden porch floor by some one in a large over coat.

"FUCK!" Your choice word comes out as you nearly fall down the porch steps. Sneaky ass stairs.

"Oops! Sorry Karkitty!" Your attacker gets off you and your able to get up to see exactly who the fuck pounced you. She was your age, 16, but thin built so she looked younger. The fuzzy blue cat hat and oversized green trench coat didn't help matters either. Even though this could've been a complete stranger, you had a feeling you knew who it was. Okay, you did know who it was. Only one person ever called you Karkitty.

"Nepeta?" You ask, a confused rare grin crawling across your usually angry features. She nodded happily and hugged you again (this time not knocking you down.) You were in no way the hugging type, but who were you to deny your cousin one? She was one of the people you didn't hate. Okay, maybe the only person you didn't hate.

"Oh it's been so long!" She squealed, leading you into the house. "Oh my goodness this is going to be so fun! Since I'm your favorite cousin-"

"You're my only cousin."

"As your favorite cousin, I can show you around and help you make fur-ends, oh and you can help me with my shipping wall!"

You froze. What the fuck was she talking about? You look over to Crab-dad who had just finished greeting his sister, your Aunt Leon. He's got this punk ass look on his face that you just can't stand. "Surprise," Crab-dad chuckles.

"What the fuck is going on?" You demand.

"Well, I quit my job," He states and your jaw hangs open. "I was tired of relocating, so I quit and bought a shop out here by your Aunt Leon. You'll be working there and until a house out here goes on the market, we'll be staying here. So no more moving!"

Your mind is blurry at the moment. The words swarm around your head. No more moving.

No more moving.

No more moving.

No more moving.

You'd bee moving for six years. Six fucking years. All you could manage was to just stand there, a dumbstruck look. But of course, Crab-dad just continues to talk to your aunt, ignoring your shock_. No more moving._

"Come on Karkitty!" Nepeta grabs your arm and drags you towards the stairs. Your too stunned to protest. "I'll show you your room, it's all yours! You can set up your things, and tomorrow after you're settled, we can go shopping! Usually I'm not a fan of shopping, but we need to for school. It starts in three days! Gosh, where did summer go?" She rambled as she led you down the upstairs hall.

School started in three days.

You weren't moving anytime soon.

Fuck.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your entire way of life has been flipped in a matter of minutes. Looks like you would need some new social habits. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was going to be hell. You didn't do friends, or fur-ends, or whatever. Friends weren't your thing. You hate everyone too much to even use the word in a sentence.

Nepeta pranced down the hall towards a closed door, tugging you like a purse. "Since we're in the same grade, maybe we can join a club together! I think you'll really like it there, Skaia High school by the way. I know some people who you'd probably get along with really well! Oh and there's lots of clubs, so maybe we can join one together and be club buddies!" At this point she was as blue in the face as the hat on her head. "And then-."

"Nepeta," you stop her as you two enter what you assume to be your new room. "It's cool, I guess, that you're all excited but you should calm the fuck down.

She took a deep breath. "Your right, it's just I haven't seen you fur so long!" She playfully patted you on the shoulder, "you turned out very handsome by the way!"

"Umm, thanks." You muttered, pretending to examine your new room. You were only pretending because the room only consisted of a widow, desk, closet, and a bed. That's it. You turn to Nepeta and try to return the compliment.

"You grew up nice too," You say and she breaks into a wide grin. It was true, Nepeta was cuter then the average girl, but one, she was your cousin, and two, you suck at giving compliments. Extremely suck. But, she was being so nice; it was the least you could do.

"I'm sure you're tired from the long trip! Here, I'll help you make your bed." She dug into your closet and pulled out a bed spread. The comforter was gray with bright red polka dots and Nepeta helped you tuck in the corners of the bed. "Well, you better get your sleep! My mom is giving us money to go back to school shopping so we can go first thing tomorrow!"

You sat on the bed, nearly passing out in the cushiony comfort. Wow, you were really fucking tired. "Okay Nepeta that's great, but I don't really need to go fucking shopping-."

"I'm not taking no fur an answer!" She turned off the lights and you became that much more tired. Shit, was it even possible to become this tired this fast? "Sleep tight Karkitty!" She waved and shut the door behind her.

You drifted into sleep, mind still spinning from the recent events.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and things will never be the fucking same.


End file.
